Mean it
by Dagenspear
Summary: Pam defends Jim after Roy accuses him of trying to "cop a feel." SECOND AND FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is just something that I just thought up and furiously began writing down... and it actually ended up longer than I'd originally anticipated. Lol. This story just got out of control... You know how that can happen sometimes? So, it may be split up into two parts. So, if I do that... I apologize in advance. Lol. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own anything... seriously... I really don't.

Pam furiously stormed out of the office, her hand clenched in a harsh fist, as she practically shook with violent rage, with Roy following close behind her. She was so pissed about what had just happened, about Roy trying to attack Jim. He'd embarrassed Jim, he'd embarrassed her, and he'd threatened Jim. Pam gritted her teeth, suddenly unable to contain her anger any longer, and then viciously jerked around, landing a strong and stinging slap onto Roy's face. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Pam yelled.

Roy took a step back, taken by surprise at the side of Pam he'd never seen before, the side that he couldn't be-little or control with her insecurities. "He was trying to fucking cop a feel."

Pam seethed at not only the insinuation that Jim deserved to be attacked, or even almost attacked, but also that he was a pervert. "The Hell he was! And even if, you have no right to do that."

Pam went to turn away from Roy, but he, now regaining his footing, stopped her by harshly grabbing her by the arm and JERKING her back to him, yelling, almost in her ear, "You're MINE! You're MY fiance!"

Even though Pam had never been a fan of being 'handled' like this by Roy, she knew that it was the idea that he'd tried to 'handle' Jim like that that ignited her rage, and prompted her swift response of kicking Roy square in the balls.

Roy's hands immediately clutched at his jewels, as he dropped to his knees, and then fell, back first, onto the floor, pulling a muscle in his back, causing him to not be able to move.

Pam then coldly, and maybe with some slight smugness and pleasure at Roy's pain, said, "Not anymore." And with that she pulled off her engagement ring, threw it at Roy's face, hitting him in the eye, and then spat on him for good measure, just before walking back through the door into the office, almost immediately running into Jim. "Jim. Hey."

"Hi." Jim had heard some kind of commotion, and was about to check on Pam to make sure if she was okay. He honestly would've killed Roy, if she hadn't been. And that WASN'T an exaggeration. Pam seemed fine though, but, still, he had to ask, just to make sure, "Are you okay? I heard yelling."

Pam exhaled a deep breath she didn't know she was holding when she said, "Fine. Better than ever, actually." And that was the God's honest truth. She'd enjoyed punishing Roy at Jim's defense. It had given her a simple complete and whole feeling that she only ever got when she was with Jim, but that feeling would disipate, as soon as she left work... left Jim every day, and this feeling was staying, she could feel it become apart of her, some sense of strength, and confidence that made her feel... real... as real as she felt when she was with Jim. She knew that she loved Jim. So, the fact of what that 'real' feeling meant had never been lost on her. It was hard for her to not realize. In truth, she'd known it, since she'd known him. But, he'd always seemed so unattainable to her, so out of reach that Jim himself felt almost unreal. He was always so warm and compassionate to anybody, everybody, who needed it... it was beautiful, he was beautiful, and that had never seemed like it was something she could have. Jim always did everything for everybody, and she was happy that she could that for him... more than happy actually. Pam couldn't help but smile widely at Jim, which only caused Jim to smile just as widely back to her.

Pam quickly snapped out of herself and jumped right into attentive mode, asking, "Are you-are you okay?" then reaching up, and caringly placing her hand on Jim's arm, almost catching, not only Jim, but herself, off guard.

"Uh, yeah, I am." Jim's breath caught at the feel of Pam's touch, quickly noticing a VERY signifigant difference on her hand. It was gone. Her engagement ring was gone.

**Next chapter is the end... I promise.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! I beg of you. And I'm not the begging kind... well... not often anyway. Lol.**

**Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, I should confess that I really only broke this into two parts because I wanted to extend it farther to see peoples separate thoughts on BOTH chapters. Guess that backfired when I only got on reviewer. Lol. Thank you again, Starstrewn for your kind words of encouragement.**

**Now, the end… Lol**

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own this. Swear.

Pam smiled brightly at knowing for sure that Jim was okay. "Good. I'm glad." She then, almost abruptly, hugged Jim, tightly, smiling, enjoying the feeling of his body against hers. Pam then quickly pried herself off of him, realizing that she'd been hugging him for too long to be played off. She smiled, almost sheepishly up at him.

Jim, managing to pull himself out of the very pleasurable feeling of Pam hugging him, cleared his throat, finally getting out, "Um… You-Your ring…" He was almost unsure if he should finish the sentence, almost afraid to, for running the risk of his original assumption being wrong. So, he merely gestured to her now absent ring finger, just so she what he was talking about for certain.

Pam directed her attention back her blank ring finger as well "Oh.", then feeling almost a sense of pride at the fact that she was no longer wearing that horrible eyesore (at least, to her) of a ring, at even the fact that she wasn't feeling the least bit scared of not having it. That had only ever been the reason why she stayed with Roy, her insane fear of loneliness. But she didn't feel that anymore. As she brought her eyes up back to Jim's beautiful caramel brown ones, she truly didn't fear being alone. So, she finally said it out loud, to the only two people she wanted to hear it, Jim and herself, making it official, "I-I uh-I um…" Pam took in a deep breath "I broke up with Roy." Finally getting it out, made her feel so much more… stronger, made it more real, like she'd actually done it, and it wasn't just some fantasy that she'd been acting out in her head (as she often did), that she had finally broken the chains of who she'd been. It was truly an amazing feeling to feel that way, to be free of the old her.

Jim almost had to double back at that. "You did?" He was so in disbelief, not at Pam. He'd always known that it was something she could do, if she just allowed herself to. He was more in disbelief at the situation.

Pam stood up a little straighter, as she said, "Yes. What he did…trying to attack _**you**_… that was just crazy, and wrong, and completely unacceptable. And it was just too much. I had to."

Jim smiled widely, slightly in awe. "You broke up with him for me?" As he said it, Jim felt like he was surely taking a major logic leap, but never the less, it felt really good to say.

Pam smiled back, saying softly, looking right into his eyes, "Of course I did."

"And you're okay?"

"I really am." She said, smiling, then stating very proudly, "I also hit him."

Jim couldn't help but laugh at that, simply replying, "Awesome." He then stared at her for a few seconds, taking in the beautifully confident feeling coming from her, loving her in a completely new way. He then briefly thought that it must be some kind of weird that he found Pam hitting Roy for him so… hot, attractive, amazing… all the words crossed his mind, but… romantic, was the only that he could find to fully describe it as he stared into her gorgeous emerald green eyes. So much so, that he didn't even care that it sounded like something Kelly would say. He then couldn't help it. Jim just leaned down, and kissed Pam gently on the lips.

And even though she was surprised by Jim's actions, Pam didn't pull away, instead she did just the opposite, she kissed him back, softly at first, and then more deeply, finally expressing the feelings she'd felt since the first day she met him.

But, then, suddenly, Pam stopped.

Pam reluctantly, and begrudgingly pulled herself away from Jim's warm embrace, completely breathless from the most amazing kiss she'd ever had, and the most amazing feeling she'd ever felt, then placing her hand on Jim's chest, keeping her eyes fixed on it. Which may have seemed like a move to hold Jim back, when in reality, it was to hold her back. "Don't. Not unless you mean it."

Jim took a slight step back, a little confused, trying to un-fog his brain from the kiss they'd just shared, and from the fact that she'd just recoiled out of nowhere from it. "'Mean' what?" He began to feel a sudden fear creep over him that the hope that her kiss had given him would be stripped away.

Pam swallowed hard, looking back up into Jim's eyes, hers now flooded with tears. "This. Us. Don't kiss me like that, unless you mean it. Unless you want me that way. Unless this is real for you too. Not unless you mean it." Her voice choked out the words a little, as she looked down a bit, to avoid his eyes.

Jim just smiled in relief, then softly cupping her face with his hands, almost whispering, "Hey." as he gently brought her head up so her eyes were meeting his. "I mean it."

Pam smiled widely, blinking back the tears of joy that began to come to her eyes. "Really?"

Jim smiled just as widely, and said, "Of course."

Jim and Pam kissed instantaneously, deeply, passionately, Jim wrapping his arms around Pam's waist, while she did the same with his neck, their tongues eagerly intertwining, as they pulled themselves into eachother, completely and unyieldingly embracing one another for the first time ever.

They then separated from their kiss, but yet still, didn't separate, as they still held their foreheads pressed together, both breathing heavy.

Jim then said, "After all, you hit your ex for me. How can I not want a girl like that?"

Pam laughed. She then smiled, in an almost coy way, saying, "I kicked him in the groin too. What does that get me?" as she leaned back into Jim, closing most of the distance between them, so close their lips were almost touching again.

Jim laughed, and said, "Let's just wait and see."

**Done. Finally! I completed a story for my one loyal fan, Starstrewn. I guess it helps that I crafted this story as a one parter in the first place. Lol.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Spread some Halloween cheer to me!**


End file.
